In the longitudinal study of children of affectively ill parents and well parents, parent-child relationships have been evaluated in early childhood (MH 02487 and MH02409). In order to assess relationships in late childhood and early adolescence, other methods of measurement are required, including observation and child self-report. The purpose of this study was to develop a procedure to measure the nature and quality of parent-child communication patterns, investment in the relationship, identification, self-reflections about the relationship, and affective tone. The procedure is semi-structured, ten-minute dialogue between each parent and child about their relationship. The participants' discussion of relationship issues and their behavior in interaction provide extensive information about the quality of their relationship. The objective of the study is to identify salient aspects of interaction which are related to parental affective illness and the development of child psychopathology. The procedure has been administered to 170 children (ages 8 to 16) from the longitudinal study. Data are currently being analyzed to consider the links between the nature of the parent-child relationship and psychiatric status of both parent and child, as well as the child's perceptions of each parent's emotional, instrumental, and informational support.